Daddy
by smileyfox5150
Summary: A four-shot of the three main Nightmaren's feelings about their 'father', and what the dream world has come to post-JOD. Angsty, some Marenshipping at the end. Sorta depressing at times, but that's the way it's supposed to be.
1. Reala's Poem

**smileyfox148 here with a brand new heart wrenching four-shot! This I can tell you is going to be absolutley depressing, the prefect dark fiction in a nice and short format. Minimum plot. Does contain an AU pre-apolyptic JODverse. Reala, NiGHTS, and Jackle all tell how they feel now that Wizeman is long gone. Written post-JOD.**

**Disclaimer - Blah blah blah. But, I digress. I own naught, but for the words on the page. (Wow, even my DISCLAIMER sounds poetic. Hehe.)**

* * *

)(Daddy - Reala's Poem)(

_Daddy, what happened?_

_Don't tell me stories of the life we live._

_Only sigh me a streaked skyline,_

_After I try too hard._

_And fall too fast._

_Narrow your eyes once more,_

_With that deceptive smile meant just for me. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, I was happy._

_When you held us in your all-knowing hands._

_When we gave ourselves to laughter._

_The world you built for us, _

_This epitome of nightmare._

_Fill it with wonder, with sweet promises_

_Of the friends you take away. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, you changed. _

_Don't give me reasons why. _

_Just hold me like you used to._

_Give us golden loyalty _

_And the light of a black sun,_

_That you morphed into the dust_

_That runs through my blood._

_)()(_

_Daddy, I understand._

_Show me a dream of bluegrass and rosewood. _

_That rises above the river's bank. _

_That you say is meant for me alone._

_Let me run rampant._

_Teach me how to hate. _

_Teach me how to kill._

_)()(_

_Daddy, make me a thief. _

_Build me up, tear her down,_

_With your twisted set of rules._

_Then take me by the hand,_

_And lead me to my tomb._

_Leave me with the locks,_

_With the pain of no tomorrow. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, she left us._

_Don't refrain from punishment_

_When I lie and say I tried to stop her._

_Leave me with scars_

_On my eyes and soul,_

_Remove my broken, beating heart._

_And replace it with rust you know won't hold._

_)()(_

_Daddy, I did it._

_Don't tell me I did well._

_You weren't there to see the look on her face_

_Hear her words of fighting defiance._

_Have you ever been there?_

_But I came back for you._

_My father, my creator, my God._

_)()(_

_Daddy, this life is hard._

_Make me a general._

_Build me an army of toy soldiers._

_And laugh when I refuse. _

_Tell me what I'm made for, paying no mind to my feelings,_

_To cut through flesh and stone_

_And spirit. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, I'll fix it._

_Don't worry, I need no help._

_You've made me stronger than she will ever be,_

_With her foolish ideas of hope and freedom._

_I will end her. _

_Ease your suffering._

_Maybe then, my hope will die, too. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, I failed you._

_But you can't hurt me anymore. _

_I let my feelings bleed from me,_

_Down through the shadows that once bound me to you,_

_And the thought that I could win. _

_My eyes close with finality,_

_As the marks you and I left fade._

_)()(_

_Daddy, why me? _

_I never quit, I stayed at your side,_

_And you repay me with salt for my wounds._

_I am still here._

_I am still waiting. _

_I wish I could say 'I love you',_

_But you made that illegal._

_)()(_

His hands fell with a sigh, letting go of a once sharp knife. It clattered to the pavement. He looked over the words he had scratched into the side of a building in the Dreamer's Bellbridge, a single angry tear sliding down his white cheek. He looked to the black sky and, seeing no one, slumped down beneath his words. Without a word, he buried his head in his hands.

"I am… done running…" he choked out, "Let them come… I no longer have the strength to avoid Fate…"

The tinkling sound of laughter greeted his ears like nails on a chalkboard. Ever so slightly, he tilted his face towards the city lights above. The Nightmaren rose, mere inches from the rough cement. He exhaled, closing his wonderful blue eyes to ease his nerves. He floated out into the center of the street, which for a 'maren like him was suicide. His heart pounded in his ears. The sounds of Nightopian screams seemed so far away, though he knew they were all around him. _So close. So very close…_

His clawed hand snapped out, catching a 'pian by the throat and choking the life out of it in a burst of blue and pink dust. He chuckled behind a cold smile.

"It is done. They will come for sure…"

On cue, a thin layer of silver webbing settled around him, cutting off both air and movement. Panic caught in his chest, but he didn't struggle. A 'pian dressed in all black floated before him, but this was not an uncommon sight nowadays. The Nightopian Corporal Unit, or NCU, was a special group of Nightopians that found and captured the remaining Nightmaren still devoted to Wizeman. The red and black 'maren smirked, knowing all too well that now the NCU's 'Most Wanted' would finally have his poster taken down. The NCU's were a quiet bunch… except their general. The same general who now was laughing at him.

"I will kill you..." the 'maren mumbled.

The general scoffed, "You might have been able to, but oh!" The genreal flew right up to the 'maren's face. "You're a bit tied up. Sorry, sorry." He turned away with a chuckle. More troops descended, securing a barrier between the 'maren and the angry crowd. The general jerked his thumb twoards to 'maren. "Take him away, boys."

The general glanced over his shoulder, crossing his tiny arms. His eyes sparked with triumph.

"Finally caught ya, General Reala."

* * *

**What did I tell you? So-freaking-depressing. But all will end well... Please review! Pwetty pwease?**

**Au revoir,**

**smileyfox148**


	2. NiGHTS' Poem

**smileyfox148: Bonjour, back with another chapter! I've been feeling poetic lately, and somehow this came out of it… 0_o. I needed a break from writing traditional fiction.**

**By the by, on with the show!**

* * *

)(Daddy - NiGHTS' Poem)(

_Daddy, I'm sorry._

_Don't think that it's to you._

_You, who made me feel like everything._

_You, who told me I was nothing. _

_It's to him, who hurt me more than you ever could._

_Him, who locked me away,_

_Him, who made me cry, but loved me more than his heart could hold._

_)()(_

_Daddy, I miss it._

_The way we used to be._

_When tears were only for too much laughter,_

_And grins for the happy times._

_When the dark I viewed as comfort,_

_Your hands, a glad embrace_

_That made my fears go away._

___)()(_

_Daddy, tell me lies._

_Don't spare any sugar and honey,_

_Tell me of once upon a time,_

_And bittersweet lullabies_

_Of a place no war could touch._

_That I desperately believed in, but knew_

_In the back of my mind were false. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, make me cry._

_For the fairies you crushed_

_To build me a place my own._

_Hear my screams_

_When ghosts whisper through the floorboards,_

_Wondering where they are_

_And why._

___)()(_

_Daddy, I'm leaving. _

_Don't act like you care. _

_This house isn't my home._

_Threaten, like you always do._

_Try to make me regret,_

_But you cannot make me stay._

_Nobody can. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, why did you do it?_

_He's not the one who abandoned you._

_Slash his eyes._

_Murder his soul._

_Brake him into pieces_

_That won't fit together without force._

_That will fall into ash, more ruined than before._

_)()(_

_Daddy, imprison me._

_Don't make me fight him._

_Make it look like a graceful waltz._

_Then trap me in a palace of crystal glass._

_Hide me away,_

_Because you're too much of a coward_

_To finish me off. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, I made friends. _

_With hearts that sing like the purest birds._

_Eyes that shine with hope._

_Whose hands work with courage,_

_And minds with intelligence, with wisdom,_

_Ready to face the tempest_

_Of your disapproval. _

_)()(_

_Daddy, I hate you._

_Don't forget to send him after me._

_So we can dance once again_

_Your bloody ballet._

_Allow us to entertain you,_

_For he and I are no more than puppets_

_Who's strings you snapped._

_)()(_

_Daddy, I'm a murderer. _

_But let me forget who I once was._

_Let me drown in folds of self worth_

_And status, intoxicating like poison._

_I will ruin everything._

_The lives of friends,_

_And the innocence dreams._

_)()(_

_Daddy, when will you learn?_

_Don't learn from the past._

_But hear only the ambition of kings._

_Learn the lesson you taught us well,_

_That when you give your life,_

_And love,_

_In the end, it all dies. _

_)()(_

She placed down the light blue quill, rubbing her fingers together to try and remove the ink residue. She sighed, placing her purple horned head on the oak desk she sat behind with a lifeless thump. She chuckled, "To think I could be trapped again… but in paperwork, not an Ideya Capture…" She glanced out the window of her Governess Suite (Referred to her as 'The Office'). Her heart leaped, longing to ride the night sky.

She was pulled from her musings by a small rap on the door. She inhaled sharply, cramming the still wet paper into a drawer.

"I-it's open!" she stuttered.

A small black figure floated in, a victorious grin on his face. "M'lady, I have something of great interest I would like you to see." The gruff Nightopian gestured out the door. "This may... brighten your day, a bit." He smiled kindly.

The Nightmaren gulped. "Am I truly that readable, General?" She let slip a small laugh. She stood, normal spirit in her once again. "Well, what're we waiting for? Lead the way!" The general smirked.

"As you wish, Protector NiGHTS."

* * *

**Review! Please please please! **

**Jackle's poem up next. **

**- smileyfox148**


	3. Jackle's Poem

**smileyfox148: I had a snow day today! How awesome it that? It went really fast, though. Oh well, I got this up, so that's one good thing!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

)(Daddy - Jackle's Poem)(

_Daddy, make me incomplete._

_Don't make me their equal,_

_Your most complex creations._

_Give me the second fiddle,_

_And smash it when I strike the wrong note._

_Give me a deck of flimsy cards,_

_And call it a gift._

)()(

_Daddy, I had fun._

_With brother and sister,_

_And our mismatched cousins,_

_But never with you._

_They gave me a new 52,_

_When the one you gave me wore_

_Down to cheap papyrus._

)()(

_Daddy, teach me._

_Don't call me unique like you do with the others._

_Just give me insight_

_And foresight,_

_And watch it develop far past _

_What your skilled hands had intended,_

_But it was all for you._

)()(

_Daddy, ignore me. _

_And wonder why I falter._

_Stumbling down the path you chose._

_Riddled with cracks_

_That fissure before me,_

_Threatening to swallow me whole._

_Pull me down into the furnace._

)()(

_Daddy, I don't want this. _

_This fools' war you waged,_

_Against the traitor,_

_Who was brave enough to reject your evils._

_Call me a deserter,_

_Curse the power you once told me was superb,_

_Find me a box for my head._

)()(

_Daddy, lock me away._

_Don't think twice, nor look back._

_Steal away my sanity._

_Leave me in a room of mirrors that cut me softly,_

_With no door, only a number,_

_With bright colors to disguise_

_The stains and sadness._

)()(

_Daddy, fill me with fears._

_That this masquerade must end_

_When the walls come crashing around us,_

_And the masks we cannot live without,_

_But cannot love within,_

_Are thrown away._

_Into the dark ocean of no return_.

)()(

_Daddy, force me to sleep._

_Don't take my cards_

_That you once said were precious._

_Seal my mind_

_To guard yourself from the truth_

_You don't want to hear._

_Fill my place with an impostor._

)()(

_Daddy, leave me to wonder. _

_Surrounded by Jack-In-the-Boxes_

_And all fun things, but so, so alone._

_She came for me._

_Asked me to come with her._

_But I refused._

_I can no longer think for myself._

)()(

_Daddy, I need you._

_Don't comfort me and whisper reminders of yesterday._

_There's nothing left for me here_

_So set me free. _

_I took back what was mine._

_Blast a hole in my safe haven._

_Provide for my escape with your demise. _

)()(

_Daddy, where are you? _

_My mouth will only smile, though I can feel water in my eyes._

_I clutch my dolly, give it a name,_

_Speak to it like I imagined you would._

_And I smile. Dolly can't abandon me,_

_Because dolly isn't alive._

_Maybe I am crazy. _

)()(

The orange gloves dropped the final words into the waiting river. It clung to the calm cerulean surface, following the trail of cards around the bend. The grinning King of Hearts was almost undistinguishable under the black marks that barley formed words. The gloves capped a black marker, tucking it into one of the many pockets in a cape. The gloves' owner giggled. Not his fault he had terrible penmanship. He leaned back against the firm wood of a maple, staring up into the branches and just thinking. That was something he did a lot nowadays. "Now that no one is left to play with…"

"Hey, you!"

The Nightmaren rolled his head to the side. "Hmm?" He didn't have time to blink before a sharp stone contacted with the center of his face. The 'maren was unfazed, and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Three NCU rookies were on the other side of the river, smirking behind sunglasses.

"Get your lousy ass out of here, 'marenboy! Your kind aren't wanted here!"

The 'maren blinked as his mind put two and two together. The corners of his mouth curled, forming a malicious grin. He lowered his face, whispering to his assailants. "I have a better idea!" He rose off the ground, arms akimbo. He snapped his head up and let it fall to the side. He reveled in the Nightopian's expressions of shock and utter terror. He snaked his tongue over his lips. _Delicious…_ He spread his arms wide.

"LET'S PLAY!"

His maniacal laughter rolled over the lush green hills, mingling beautifully with pained cries. The 'pain who had thrown the stone ran, stumbling backwards. He pressed an alarm on his wrist, but screamed as his last words were cut short by the Ace of Spades.

"Jackle… the Mantle…"

* * *

**This is so unbelieveably AU, but who cares? :]**

**REVIEW, DAMMIT!**

**- smileyfox148**


	4. The Final Poem

**smileyfox148: Remember, poetry is meant to be read aloud! It helps the listener to appreciate the theatrical stops and inclinations of the voice, so to help you understand the angle of said poetry. This chapter is much less poetic, though. Mostly a summarizer to what little plot I added. I hate how I slipped back into my old style of writing, but alas some things cannot be avoided. Enjoy.**

* * *

)(The Final Poem)(

_Daddy, I'm afraid._

_Afraid of who I was._

_Afraid of who I am._

_Afraid of what I accomplished._

_Afraid of who she will see._

_Afraid of the life I could live._

_Afraid of the cage that awaits me. _

_)()(_

Reala stared down at his hands. There was no feeling, no emotion, only the beating of a tired heart. He sensed only faintly the fear of the dozen NCU guards on the other side of his cell's glass door. The harsh white walls he sat within hurt his eyes, this hard cube of empty nothing. He drew his knees closer, placing his weary head atop them. An image was pulled from the recesses of his mind - a boy, thin in form, wearing black wire frames and a matching trench coat. A blue shirt with a stylized frown-y face peeked out underneath. Reala smirked. Purity, Wisdom, Hope, and Courage… he had stolen all but Intelligence. Being a first-rank Nightmaren, he knew that possessing Intelligence with no Wisdom to sustain it was torture in itself. Especially if the Dreamer were one of the 'insane' types, which trench-coat boy was. What a strange nightmare Reala had envisioned for the boy, filled with burned out buildings and high-tech space craft all marked with the same imperial insignia. A fear of aliens was not uncommon, but trench-coat boy became a mess at simply the sight. Reala had allowed him to escape to his heart's Dreamworld after the heartless performance that was Ideya removal had finished. What a foolish mistake.

_R-- r-- r--! _A small noise passed right over his head.

_But wait, I desire my demise. So there was no mistake in allowing the Dreamer life… _

_Rap rap rap! _

_Do I truly wish to give these insects the victory? Do I truly believe this is the end? Is this how I shall allow the reign of glorious Nightmare to end? _

_RAP RAP RAP! _

Reala finally noticed the irritating call for attention. His eyes locked with the eyes of the NCU that had demanded his awareness. Around her finger spun a pair of silver manacles. The 'maren's pupils contracted angrily.

_NO!_

He leaned into a crouch. His eyes sparked with the cruel Hellfire they were famous for, his charcoal lips parting to allow a feral growl; he launched through the pane, claws first towards bloodshed and freedom.

_)()(_

_Daddy, I'm lonely._

_Lonely because he's gone._

_Lonely because they're gone._

_Lonely because you're gone._

_Lonely because you made us together._

_Lonely because you tore us apart._

_Lonely because I am alone._

_)()(_

NiGHTS had no trouble keeping with the general's pace. If anything, she wished the military Nightopian would go a bit faster. Though the general was doing the best he could to make NiGHTS comfortable as she could tell from his light way of conversation, she couldn't help but notice the signs of the hallways. The numbers on the walls decreased with every door they passed. NiGHTS was not unfamiliar with the structure of the HQ, high ranking soldiers and members in the 1000s to 101s, captured 'marens in the 100s to 14s, and death row in the 13s to 00s.

"-and that's why I'm not allowed to give the misses flowers!" the general concluded with a chuckle. "Crazy, huh?"

NiGHTS turned back to the 'pian, staring blackly. "Hmm? You say something?"

He sighed. "Never mind. I was only saying that-"

"GENERAL!"

A small female 'pian came barreling through the hall, crying incoherently. She clung onto the general, falling slack in his arms.

"What is it!? Speak, child!" shouted the general.

The 'pian wailed, "He's out! He killed them… all of them!"

"No!"

NiGHTS balled her fists to try and suppress the lurch in her heart. "He? He! Was 'he' my surprise, General? Of all the stupid, suicidal things you could have done, I-"

She took a breath. _Temper, temper. _

"General, you know very well what the rules are regarding my… sibling." She exhaled. "Did he escape the premises?"

The sobbing 'pian on the floor nodded her head with a whimper. NiGHTS huffed, returning her gaze to the general. "Well, at least he didn't burn the place down. I will be taking a leave-"

"Not necessary, Protector NiGHTS." The general interrupted. "I have reason to believe he will return."

"And why is that?" she snapped.

The general gestured down the hallway. "He wasn't the only part of your surprise."

_)()(_

_Daddy, I can see. _

_I see that you still won._

_I see that we still lost. _

_I see how easy it was for you._

_I see how you manipulated our futures._

_I see that the cards have always been right. _

_I see that you loathed us. Loathed us all. _

_)()(_

Jackle giggled. "Jack on ten, Queen on Jack, King on Queen. I win!"

He took a card edge and dragged a long scar through the floor, adding to the tally. He glanced around his cell, pleased at the sight - the entire cube, including the glass door, was marked with similar streaks.

"Score is… 666 to zero!"

He covered his mouth to hide a laugh. "You really are terrible at solitaire!"

He was, of course, speaking to the NCU guard outside his cell, but received nothing in reply.

The Nightmaren shrugged. "Fine. We'll play a different game, then."

He twirled his fingers, a stack of ornate cards appearing. They folded, bridged, and cut all by themselves, each individual card floating up above Jackle's head. They began to dance in orderly circles, which the 'maren watched with child-like fascination.

The Nightopian outside his door frowned, banging on the glass. Jackle glanced at the 'pian out of the corner of his eyes, a wicked smirk returning. "The cards don't look good for you…" With a flick or the wrist, a card flung itself from the deck, passing through one of the scratches in the glass and completing its rendezvous with the 'pian's neck. It embedded into the hall's wall, a trickle of dust pouring onto the floor.

Jackle winked. "Game over, you lose."

The remaining cards jumped into formation, cutting with ear-splitting whistles through the door. The 'maren smiled, tip-toeing over to the door. He inhaled, and blew. The door shivered violently, crashing down in jagged chunks that slammed onto the floor and shattered on impact.

He floated out, seemingly forlorn, his head lowered. The 'maren turned when he heard a slow, deliberate series of claps. Immediately, he cheered up.

Jackle winked. "Hello, dear brother!"

_)()(_

Reala smiled, allowing for but a small second his heart to shine through truthfully. "Jackle! It's been too long."

Jackle in turn giggled, taking on the age-old persona of the wise fool. "There is no time like the present, as they say."

"STOP!"

The dark Nightmaren jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding two shots of silver web. Reala clenched his fists, snarling with rage. "NiGHTS!"

The said Nightmaren was standing behind the general who toted a small cannon on his shoulder at the opposite end of the hallway, ready. She stepped forward. "Reala! What is the meaning of this? I don't want to have to fight you!"

Reala smirked. "Well, I do!"

He rolled his tongue over his teeth.

The 'maren struck.

_)()(_

_We fight for you, your schemes and lies._

_My broken heart fluttering like a bird_

_To the beat of a war drum._

_And only when the River Lithe calls_

_Shall we cease and slumber. _

_)()(_

_Together, we are alone._

_In a room of mirrors the cut me bloody-white,_

_To protect and destroy_

_Everything you held sacred. _

_Everything._

_)()(_

_Does death matter?_

_I ponder this, smiling._

_Death is only a technicality._

_To cease existence seems so_

_Peaceful._

_)()(_

Again and again and again they met, locking fists midair. The blurry green and silver of their outdoor arena swirled into vertigo.

A thin trail of tears traveled down her face. "Please… stop! Ree, stop…"

He slashed. "Why should I? Why, should I take the advice of a traitor?"

She punched back and sloppily blocked his round house. "Because I…"

"You don't deserve to explain! You killed my… my _father_!"

He drove her into the ground.

A dull crack lingered on the air.

)()(

"Because I love you, Reala."

)()(

_Daddy…_

_Why?_

* * *

_Do not be afraid, I am with you._

_I have called you each by name._

_Come and follow me, I will bring you home._

_I love you and you are mine. _

* * *

**Actually came out rather well, I believe. Not how I wanted, it, but not terrible. Keep in touch, I may revise and fix this chapter, if I have the time. Oh, and one final not, I have changed my pen name to smileyfox5150. This is the last chaoter I will be signing with smileyfox148... :[ **

**I keep picturing a painting with the three 'marens all caught together holding hands under a blanket of silver web, the guard and Wizeman's image faded together in the backdrop. I wish I was a skilled artist, or his would be on Deviant Art in a minute! If you have any questions about this story, feel free to message me or ask in a review. **

**I really hope you've enjoyed this… melodramatic tale.**

**Until next time,**

**smileyfox148**


	5. Extra

**This has been sitting in my box for a very long while. It's not exactly a continuation of Daddy, but I thought I'd put it here just for show. It's no good, but whatever. **

* * *

Reality is dying.

People drift in and out of the smoke of everyday life.

I am still here.

Though bruises from punches thrown or cuts from places thrown try to make otherwise.

How can it be, a soul torn apart that wasn't there to start with.

Shattered, tattered,

Mistaken.

I am mistaken for 'compassionate' or 'merciful.'

I am supposed to be this soldier,

This humble servant,

But I feel like a slave.

It feels like I hold the entire Night Dimension on my shoulders,

Though I am not supposed to show it.

I cannot breathe.

Wake up underwater,

In a glass bowl filled to the brim.

I keep bumping into the boundaries.

Those on the other side cannot help but stare.

I do not blame them.

No silver lining

In our horizon.

Only a storm brewing,

Threatening to break us,

Break me,

Into the jagged puzzle pieces

We once were.

Back then.

Back when

I hadn't found you,

Nor you me,

Or us.

When that was only a faint feeling in the murk of our minds.

And back before we knew how to reason.

_Treason_.

Before our innocence was lost,

We held hands like it was nothing.

And the world was so open and free

And kind.

Those days I try and forget.

But it comes back, every now and again

And I hate myself for it.

But I am still waiting.

I am still here.


End file.
